One Shots, A Mixed Bag
by telmios
Summary: This will be were I will post random one shots I think up from the Harry Potter Universe. You can use them to write your own stories from, but please credit me and send me a message so I can read them. They will be from any time, have different pairings, and range in theme. I just need a dump for my random moments. Rating may change. Also, they have not been Beta'd or fixed.
1. Chapter 1: Alone (dracoXharry)

Harry watched from the doorway as Draco packed his clothes. Draco didn't know he was there and he figured it would be better that way. The Cloak making him feel safe to wonder what he could do, if anything, to bring their relationship back to something that wasn't falling apart. As he watched Draco, he felt the tears starting to roll down his checks slowly. Sometimes, life just didn't go how they wanted it to.

Keeping quiet, he watched him pick up a photo from the top of the dresser he was pulling clothes from and sit on the bed it in his hands. His blond hair falling over his face and his eyes spilling the same tears Harry's were. He knew that picture well. It was the first one taken of the two together after their relationship had started. Niether of them knew it would end up like this though.

Thinking back to the argument that got them to this point made Harry want to go and hide from the world. It was his fault that they were here. He had been the one who cheated. He was the one who felt like Draco was never there and used that as a excuse to cheat. Now, he had no one. No Draco, no side person, no one and he didn't know how he had ended up this person.

Draco touched the picture then slowly put into the bag infront of him and pulling it closed. The room was empty, no memories of the two of them left. He watched him stand and look around, one last tear falling from his eyes as he moved to the doorway.

Harry stepped back and watched him leave, knowing he could do nothing to stop him now. He wanted to run to him, reveal he was there, and tell him to never leave, but he knew it didn't matter what he said, it was over.

He followed him to the front door of Grimmwald Place and watched as Draco stopped with his hand on the door knob.

"I know your there... Bye Harry. I love you," then he was gone.

Harry fell to the floor and let the tears fall in ernest now. No one watched him, no portraits could see him, no one knew he was there, and in that moment he was truly alone.


	2. Chapter 2: Luna's Rain Pain: 3 AM

Luna looked up at me as I moved to exit the front door.

"Baby, it's going to be cold today, here," she handed me the raincoat. She was always worried about me and anything that could make me leave her.

Before I could step outside, she stifled a cry, "It's all my fault...You are going to leave aren't you?..."

I turned back to her and hugged her close. Even after all these years, when it rained, she still worried to much. I walked her over to the couch, my arm over her should leading her. She almost always slept when it rained. It was heartbraking.

She screamed as I went to lay her down, "Baby! It's 3 A.M., I must be lonely, hu?..., Baba, I'm scared, but the rain will wash it away, right?"

I looked in her eyes and smiled soflty. "It always does."

As she falls asleep, I look her over, she is a simple kind of beautiful. The kind most people look over and move on. Not realizing that she believes, in her colorful world, that she is perfect and that's what makes her the most beautiful girl in the room. Lately, she has been watching the sky more and saying to me that the moon doesn't hang as high as before.

Every day as I head to work, we go through this if the rain is around and I tell her, "It always does."

But I know she believes that life is gotten plain and boring. Now, I always feel like it's 3:00 o'clock every second of every day. It's always been her stangeness that drew me in with comments like, "Happiness is the mat at the door way," but when it starts raining.

"Baby! It's 3 A.M."

"I must be lonely"

"The rain will wash away?"

"It always does"

"Sometimes"


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts & the Fashion Show

This year, to help the hogwarts and wizarding would raise funds for rebuilding, Hogwarts was hosting a fashion/talent show that was open to the whole wizarding world. It was to be held a week after all the funerals and court hearing were done and last a full week itself. This was suppose to be a way to open up and have the communities come together and help each other.

Many people were excited and no one knew who had even set it up, but it had to be someone who McGonicall liked enough to consider the idea.

Draco sat in his empty mansion looking around, it had been a long few weeks. First were all the funerals for his friends that had died. Then came the court hearings. So many and him and his parents were all judged. His father never stood a chance, Azkaban for life. His mother was a little luckier, five years of Azkaban, then ten years probation. He had gotten only five years porbation with the help of Potter and the rest of the golden trio. Sadly though, it was hard to be by himself in the house. No one to talk to, so many of his friends were dead or mad at him. This was hell.

Now here he sat at a twenty person table, all alone. His breakfast was simple, but good. They still had five house elfs. Draco had gone to them after he had gotten home and given them a choice, they could leave his service and got find somewhere else, he knew some of them hated the memories here, or they could stay on with the promise of no more punishment and a new building beside the main house, just for them to live and raise any families they decided to have. Only five out of twenty decided to stay. Out of those, two were couples with one being the child of the older couple. They now were a lot happier with their lives and were taking really good care of the house and him.

Draco looked up at the owl that was bringing in the Prophet and his owl which held two letters. He paid the prophet owl and took the letters from his personal owl. Giving them both a piece of bacon from his plate. He decided to open the letters first. The first one was from his mother, though she was in Azkaban, they were being kinder to her and letting her send and recieve letters.

Opening up the letter, Draco smiled softly,

"My Dearest Draco,

The days are long here. I know i've only been here a short time, but it feels like i've been here for forever. I'm just glad i'm not in the dementor wing. I can only imagine how your father is handling this and honestly, i'm glad it's not me.

I miss being able to sit in my garden with a good cup of tea and a book. I wish I could see you. Just promise me you are getting out and moving on. Don't hole yourself up mansion and forget the would. I want you to go out and have fun. Move on. Please.

I can't write much more, limited paper, but remember, I love you and that you are not your father. You are your own man.

Love, Narsissa Malfoy"

Draco folded the letter back up and put it back in the envelope, sighing. She was right and he knew it, but it was harder then she thought. Even more with the way people looked at him when he was out in public. Hate, discust, pity.

Finally he picked up the second letter, it was a clean looking scroll with no markings on it to identify who it was from. Draco cast a few detection charms on it. There shouldn't be anything considering it made it through the werds, but still, never hurt these days. The scroll was clean. Curiosity running through him, he opened it, rolling out the paper. The scroll was extremely intrictute on the inside. Gold fillagree ran the whole border and the letters were in a very beautiful caligrafe and an emerald green

"Hogwarts & The Wizarding World

request the pleasure of Draco Malfoy

to take place in the Fashion/Talent compitition

being held at Hogwarts.

Will be taking place this following week.

Please send back an answer.

Headmaster McGonagall"

Draco stared in shock and wonder at the letter. Well, this was a surprise and different. Fashion and talent..., one thing he had never told anyone was about his love of fashion. He had honestly been making his own robes and clothing for years now. Only his parents knew that part. No one knew about the other things he had made though. Thinking about it, he rolled the scroll back, then opened the paper. On the front page was the announcment of the fashion/talent show. It was to raise funds for hogwarts and the wizarding world repairs.

He didn't even bother finishing the paper. He set it down and got up.

"Minny," he said softly.

In popped a female house elf. She had a formal Malfoy crest on a simple black dress. Her eyes were big and a slight purple color.

"Yes, master Draco?"

"Can you clean up my the food I left and let me know if anyone more letters come for me, I will be busy for a while."

"Of course,"

"Thank you, Minny."

Moving through the his home, he went to his craft room and started looking around. Bolts of fabric lined the whole back wall. Tons of different thread and embroidier materials lined the right wall. His manacins lined the left wall, male and female. Also a few child ones. In the middle of the room was a large sigel hand etched into the stone floor. He walked into the sigel and held his wand out in front of him. Calling his magic to him, he thought about the look he wanted to make. A long black male robe, that fell strait to the floor, had wide striaght shoulders, two lines of silver buttons, silver thread holding it together, and a billowing cloak built into the back that would move like Snapes once had. He also thought of a few charms that would be built into it. Self cleaning and straitening, water proof, and risistant to wear and tear.

When he opened his eyes, all the materials were floating around him and his eyes glowed with a golden light. Moving his wand around in fast flicks, the oufit started putting itself together on a male manican that was now in the sigel with him. Slowly, the outfit started to come together, while the manican started to change and look more like Snape had. Finally when the whole outfit was done, Draco dropped to the group breathing hard. This process always took a lot from him, but was well worth it. Infront of his was Severus Snape in all his glory, but with an outfit that he had never worn, yet looked like it was made just for him and worked so well, he knew Snape would have worn it with pride.

Standing up slowly he heard a popping noise and looked up. Minny was looking at him softly with a tray in her hands.

"Master shouldn't do this without eating first. Please sit and eat and take the pepper up potion, Master," Draco sat down and smiled at her.

"Thank you Minny, you have always looked out for me and I appreciate it and will do as told. Can you bring me the exspensive parchemnt and silver ink?"

"Right away and thank you," she bowed and popped away. In a few seconds the parchment and ink appeared beside the tray she had set infront of him.

Draco picked up the parchment and penned a response.

"McGonagall,

I would be delighted to be in your Fashion/Talent show. I also would like to donate an extra sum to the rebuilding effort. Please let me know to were I should send the amount.

I would like to be placed in the Fashion portion of the show. Please send back details of the times I will have and the area we will be showing at. If required, I can come for an apointment, I have an open schedule and should be availble for any times.

Looking foward to your response, Draco Malfoy"

Draco rolled it up and had one of the house elves use an owl to send it out.

Once he was done eating, he stood up, looking around, he got back to work. It would take all week to get them all done. He hoped that once the world saw his pieces, they would realize that he wasn't the bad guy they all thought he was.


	4. Chapter 4: Cruciatus Curse (Bella POV)

Bellatrix cackled in giddiness as she ran through the ministry halls. The little boy behind her giving chase. The high of a fresh kill making her even more insane than normal.

"I killed Sirius Black!" she yelled as the giddiness of took her.

"Crucio!" He yelled behind her.

She fell to the ground still laughing even as the pain ran through her and laughed even more as the boy failed to even hold the spell as well as her master. Then behind him, her lord appeared in all his glory and she new she had done well. Then the poor boy couldn't even cast the killing curse at her. So weak, so pitiful.

Then as that awful headmaster walked out of the flames, she knew it was her time to go, but the boy wouldn't forget her and she sure wouldn't forget him. Someday, she would kill him too.


End file.
